


Watch Me Rise

by Anoel



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: BAMF Women, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Female-Centric, Gen, Video, Vids, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: Once I get my head above the clouds, I'm never coming down.





	Watch Me Rise

Title: Watch Me Rise  
Music: "Watch Me Rise" by Mikky Ekko  
Fandom: The Good Wife S1-6  
Focus: Alicia Florrick  
Summary: Once I get my head above the clouds, I'm never coming down.  
Content Notes: Brief shot with blood.  
Notes: Made for Vividcon Challenge 2018. Thanks to cyberorganize and metatxt for the beta!  
Download Link: [Watch Me Rise (131 MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-WatchMeRise.mp4)  


I started this vid back in 2015 while I was watching The Good Wife for the first time and about halfway through I realized this song (one of my personal favorites that inspires me) would work for a vid focusing on Alicia's career path which is one of my favorite parts of the show. While I was watching S4-6, I clipped the major moments that worked for the vid and also went back to put in the big moments from the Pilot and some other key scenes I remembered. However I didn't have the time or motivation to clip the rest of the show so I put the vid on the backburner, hoping to finish it someday. I had given up of finishing it when I was searching for a Challenge vid to make for Vividcon and realized this vid was perfect for the theme, full circle (see ending shots). I figured out I could clip mostly the big moments and cut the song choruses a little bit and was able to finish the vid in time. It's one of my favorites that I've made as I looove Alicia and I feel like I accomplished most of what I wanted to do.  



End file.
